


Missing Supports: Claude and Raphael

by BuddyTheMeanPeacock



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, M/M, could be both platonic and romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyTheMeanPeacock/pseuds/BuddyTheMeanPeacock
Summary: A potential A support and paired ending for Raphael and Claude
Relationships: Raphael Kirsten & Claude von Riegan, Raphael Kirsten/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Missing Supports: Claude and Raphael

“Urgh… Rrgh… Nrgh…”

“Ahh, such familiarity in these trying times is a breath of fresh air. Out there helping others again Raphael?”

“Yup! With the war goin’ on I’ve been busier than ever. And I thought people asked for me before!”

“Yes, this war certainly has all of us running around. Some reasons worse than others…”

“Hey, cheer up! With you leadin’ us there’s no way this war can last for much longer!”

“Ha! I’m glad I’ve got your support!”

“Of course!”

“...Hey, Raphael, remember when I told you I’d get you to be a knight for House Riegan?”

“Sure do! I can’t wait; I’ll finally be able to be called a proper knight, _and_ I get to hang out with you all the time. It’s a win-win!”

“Ha, yeah, well… I’ll definitely still do that, but you’ll have to serve whoever it is that’s going to take my position.”

“What? Why’s that?”

“Well, I’m going to be leaving Fodlan after the war. Thought it’d be best to tell you that before you decide on anything, as a heads up in case the new guy’s not up to snuff.”

“You’re gonna leave Fodlan? Why, you got stuff to do?”

“Yeah, something like that. My job won’t be done with this war, and I’ll be needed somewhere else.”

“Well, count me in.”

“...Ah, what?”

“I’m comin’ with ya!”

“Yes, I heard that fine, but… why? It’ll be way harder for you to be a knight where I’m headed.”

“But you said you have to be there! It’s gotta be pretty bad if it’s got you goin’ over there right after a war, right? I can’t just leave ya to deal with it yourself!”

“Ha, there’s that virtuous knight shining through again! But, joking aside Raphael, you don’t have to come with me. Think about everything you’ll be leaving behind; you don’t wanna leave Maya and your grandpa, do you? And you’ve got a sure-fire ticket to knighthood here in Fodlan, too."

“It’s not like I can’t ever see them again! I might see ‘em less, but knowing they’ll be safe and sound is good enough for me to be happy.”

“Alright, and the whole “ditching your closely held dream” part?”

“Who said I’m leaving it behind? You said it’d be _harder_ , not impossible! I’m totally willing to go through a little sweat if it means being your knight!”

“R-Really? Ah, I mean, are you sure?”

“Sure I’m sure! Never been surer about anything in my life!”

“Ha, well, I look forward to the day I can call you my knight then.”

“Same here!”

  
  
  
  


_Claude: King of Unification_

_Raphael: Beast of Leicester_

_Entrusting the future of Fodlan to his friends, Claude left for Almyra to reclaim his place as heir to the throne. Raphael, holding true to his promise, accompanied him as an aspiring knight. The Fodlan-born faced many trials during the years spent in Almyra, but through his determination, kind-hearted nature, and devotion to the politically active Claude, he eventually won the hearts of the people and knights alike. Once Claude was officially crowned as King, his first course of action was to properly knight Raphael. It is said their ensuing bond transcended that of legends._

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on me tweeter but I like it enough to put here lol
> 
> It's a crime and a shame that these two stopped at B!! They deserve to go to A ;w;


End file.
